Bablune
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 7776 - Attack: 802 - Defense: 539 - Recovery: 388 - } Monkikis are lively and energetic, which is a nice way of saying they're notorious pranksters. Take caution when walking through or even near one of their habitats, as you never know where or when a volley of fruit may come flying your way. - Tangurang = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 9719 - Attack: 1013 - Defense: 674 - Recovery: 487 - } Masters should be aware of Tangurangs' innate curiosity, as it can often lead them into trouble (or into troubling others). In battle, they adeptly pummel foes with multi-hit combos. - Bablune = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 12149 - Attack: 1269 - Defense: 842 - Recovery: 608 - } The first Astromon to cause scholars to question whether rapid physical growth has any influence over mental growth. Different from their previous forms, Bablunes are relatively calm and composed. - }} Habitat Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 8868 - Attack: 572 - Defense: 789 - Recovery: 411 - } An Astromon with the power to control water, although it has much difficulty actually hitting it's target. Still, the potential is there. - Tangurang = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 11084 - Attack: 717 - Defense: 996 - Recovery: 513 - } This Astromon has a tail that acts as it's third hand. Its insatiable appetite for all food in general and water fruit specifically make it relative easy to capture using a trap. Of course, whether you can control it after you catch it is another matter entirely. - Bablune = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 13856 - Attack: 894 - Defense: 1249 - Recovery: 641 - } A Monkiki's final evolutionary form. It's body has evolved into a form most fitting for battle. It can create water energy out of thin air, and shoots it in an attack that is extremely powerful and, if it manages to hit it's target, is capable of felling even giant Astromons. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 8791 - Attack: 585 - Defense: 604 - Recovery: 532 - } Wood Monkikis excel at moving through trees, and tend to live in troops. Sometimes they can be seen grooming each other while sitting out in the sunlight.. - Tangurang = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 10997 - Attack: 731 - Defense: 758 - Recovery: 666 - } Once it evolves into an Tangurang, a Monkiki will grow physically and the decorative flame atop its head becomes a little flashier. Monkiki and Tangurang troops instinctively put injured or sick members in the back of the troop during times of danger. - Bablune = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 13749 - Attack: 914 - Defense: 948 - Recovery: 833 - } A fully developed Bablune stands at the front of the line of its troop to protect its family, and will fight against intruders until the weaker members of the pack have all been evacuated. Bablunes are always cited as prime examples of love and loyalty to kindred. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds Category:Astromon Category:3 Star